


Searching For Love

by setosdarkness



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai's searching for a date to his 21st birthday party. And he finds it on one stranger, named Takao Kinomiya [KaiTakao AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching For Love

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Warning : **shounen-ai, probably some tidbits of yaoi later on, some kind of sappiness level, AU, and over-all romance story.

**Guide to Japanese Names: **Kai is still Kai; Tyson Granger becomes Takao Kinomiya; Hiro becomes Hitoshi; Max Tate becomes Max Mizuhara; Kenny becomes Kyoujuu; Ray becomes Rei Kon; Hillary becomes Hiromi; Tala Valkov becomes Yuriy Ivanov; and yeah. Hopefully I didn't forget anyone.

**Notes : **I'm here to help spread my love for Kai x Takao, since it's one of the most adorable pairing I could think of :P I'm re-watching the G-Rev episodes, and the entire series just exclaims KaiTakao to me :D I hope you like this little piece of fanfiction :)

**Please Enjoy** :)

* * *

**First Chapter**

**The Man Who Has Everything**

* * *

Life, to him, is a routine.

Every single thing he does, is already planned, is already something he did yesterday, is something that he would do tomorrow.

Signing papers, glaring at his desk, scolding his employees, defeating wannabes in the world of Beyblading, dumping eager women and men, finishing his work easily… **everything**. It's admittedly boring, but it's his life. His and his alone.

He happens to be the youngest CEO the world has ever seen. At his age of twenty, he has expanded the Hiwatari Corporation from the simple computer-repair shop his… family had in Russia. Now, the name Hiwatari signifies the leader in all types of computer-related projects: hardware, software, highly-addicting games, repairs, **everything**.

He is **Hiwatari Kai**, possibly the owner of the entire world since technology is running every single thing now. From laboratories, kitchens, offices, hospitals, hotels, schools…

He got rid of his baggage regarding his past, choosing to ignore the strenuous training given to him, along with a couple of chosen children, by his grandfather – training that is considered child abuse when it happened. No, those things don't matter to him.

He's at the top of the world right now, and he has **everything** he needs. Money, fame, luxury, hordes of admirers who would die just to be within one meter radius from him…

He's at the top, but it seems that the time of him coming down is a long, long way down in the future.

Contrary to whatever anybody thinks though, Kai Hiwatari doesn't have everything. Now that he has achieved everything that he has set out to do, he doesn't have purpose left in life. He doesn't have anybody _worthy _to share his life with. He doesn't have… something, someone, to live for.

And that, to Kai, is more important than the things he already has.

* * *

He is **Kinomiya Takao**. He may not be rich, but he's awfully contented with his life. He has a hyperactive grandfather with an old-fashioned dojo. He has a brother, Hitoshi, which succeeded in his field of archaeology.

He has lots of friends from his school. He has _Max Mizuhara_, who's his classmate since grade school. Max's mother is in America, so there are some summer vacations when he tags along with his blond friend to visit the States. He has _Rei Kon_, an international student who came from China, originally. He has _Kyoujuu_, who he has known a year before he met Max. He has _Hiromi, _who is a nagging old lady that he met since the start of high school. He has _Sumeragi Daichi_, who is just an annoying brat that tags along with them.

He's starting to get really interested in that game of Beyblading.

Yes, he really is contented with his life.

However, his grades aren't as good as he would have liked. His family isn't as wealthy as he would have dreamed of. He lives a relatively normal life, but everything else would change in just a matter of time.

Who would have known that in his simple trip to fetch his Beyblade developed by Kyoujuu… he would meet the person who would change his life… possibly forever?

* * *

"Quit it, Ivanov."

A light chuckle erupted from Yuriy Ivanov, obviously immune to the harsh glare and the bitter tone. He simply waved the elegant, gold-plated card at the speaker, a devious glint on his icy blue eyes.

"Now, now, Mr. Hiwatari… there's no reason for you, living god for _millions_ of females and males, to go date**less** to your celebratory twenty-first birthday." The redhead said dramatically, even though from experience, he knew that it wouldn't affect Kai at the very least.

"The media would have a cow, if that happens," Yuriy continued, eyes sweeping over the rather crowded street of this part of the city. The limousine they're riding stopped moving, causing the redhead to sigh at the traffic.

Kai merely ignored him, arms crossed over his chest, eyes fixed on the window on his right.

Yuriy could somehow understand a little bit of Kai's problem. Kai is the type of person who would simply not settle for anything but the best. _If that's the case_, Yuriy thinks wryly, _Kai should just date himself. Problem solved._

Sensing that the CEO is not interested in finding a date anytime soon, Yuriy opened his mouth to fire off another tirade about how important this is going to be, when—

"KAI! Where the hell are you going!"

The door opened quickly, and in an instant, Kai's gone.

* * *

He walked down the busy streets, his midnight blue hair on its usual ponytail. He's grinning happily, eager to test his new Beyblade. He named it _Dragoon_, a name he thought of on his way back from Kyoujuu's place.

He looks normal, actually; he's just wearing his plain yellow shirt, red jacket, jeans, and baseball cap (a gift from his older brother) slung backwards.

That's why he's very surprised when he heard a gruff voice. "You. The guy with blue hair." He continued walking, knowing that having blue-colored hair is rather normal for people here. But then, a hand grabbed him firmly on his arm, and swung him around effortlessly.

He's about to _yell_ at the guy for rudely getting his attention, but he stopped as soon as he saw the guy.

He looks… _hot_. Dual-toned hair, crimson eyes, high cheekbones, pink lips, muscular arms, flat stomach… He shakes his head slightly, trying hard to get over the picture of perfection right in front of him.

"Yes?" He asks instead, brown eyes staring at the stranger who stopped him.

The stranger looks surprised, but he opens his mouth, stating his objective. "I want you to be my boyfriend."

And Takao Kinomiya's world, promptly, quite literally, stopped.

* * *

  
**To Be Continued**

To those confused with the POV shifts, first one is Kai, then Takao, then Kai, then Takao:)

This is inspired by the shockingly low number of fanfictions supporting this awesome pairing. This pairing was almost made official, come on, people! That just means that it's the "canon" pairing, the most possible and the truest! –pumps fist into air- Hehe, I'm such a fan :)

**Kai x Takao** RULES XD


End file.
